Satu Hari
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: "Memangnya kau bisa?" "Pasti! aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Alfred!" "Lihat saja nanti" "kalau aku bisa aku dapat apa?" USUK, Gaje, Hetalia Gakuen Style. First fic in this fandom. RnR?


**WARNING: Shonen-ai, Maybe OOC, Gaje**

**RATED: T**

**DISCLAIMER : Axis Power Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**_Satu Hari_**

**_a Axis Power-Hetalia Fanfiction_**

**_By_**

**_Makoto Mitsuru_**

.

.

"Iggy, Iggy!"

Suara itu lagi. Aaarrgghh... kenapa selalu dia, sih? Kenapa orang itu lagi?

Alfred. Pemuda berkacamata yang setiap hari kutemui ini. Yang tiap hari selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang aku rasa kurang penting. Yang selalu memperhatikanku.

Yang menyayangiku.

Entah kenapa belakangan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perhatian yang diberikannya padaku.

Ya... aku merasa dia terlalu perhatian. Terlalu memanjakanku. Itu membuatku merasa kalau aku ini lemah didepannya.

Dan lagi pula... aku ini kan laki-laki. Aku ini gentleman! Kau tau?

Entah kapan dia akan berhenti untuk bersikap terlalu perhatian padaku.

"Iggy, kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak perlu. aku belum mau pulang. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan lagi setelah ini,"

"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja,"

"Ngg.. Alfred. kenapa kau terlalu perhatian padaku seperti ini?"

"mm... aku tidak tau. Cuma ingin saja,"

"Bisakah tolong kau tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini?" Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang barusan aku tanyakan?

"Untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikanmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak suka aku perhatikan?"sudah kuduga dia akan merasa seperti ini.

"Bu-bukan, Alfred."

"Mmm.. Iggy,bolehkah aku menantangmu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan tidak suka aku terlalu memperhatikanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak memperhatikanmu sama sekali?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, begini. Cobalah untuk hidup tanpa aku selama sehari saja. Jangan pedulikan aku sama sekali, begitu juga aku, aku tidak akan meperdulikanmu. Dan kalau kita bertemu, bersikaplah seolah-olah kita tidak saling mengenal. Dengan begitu kau akan merasakan kalau aku tidak memperhatikanmu,"

"Siapa takut? Sendiri pun aku bisa!"

"Ya liat saja nanti. Apa kau benar-benar bisa tanpa aku?"

"Cih! Pasti! Lalu, kalau aku berhasil satu hari tanpa kau aku dapat apa?"

"Siapapun yang berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan ini boleh menyuruh yang lain untuk menuruti satu kemauannya."

"Jadi kalau kau menang kau akan menyuruhku menuruti kemauanmu?"

"Ya, pasti"

"Coba saja! aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Alfred!"

Tantangan yang aneh. Satu hari tanpa dia? selamanya pun aku bisa!

.

.

Hari ini, aku tidak akan memperdulikan makhluk merepotkan itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Natalia,"ucap pemuda berkacamata itu pada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Alfred,"balas gadis berambut panjang disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

Oh, aku tak mau lihat adegan yang barusan.

Aku menatapnya sinis. Entah kenapa aku jadi kesal.

Biasanya kan jam istirahat begini dia menyapaku, mengobrol ini itu denganku. Tapi sekarang... melihat kearahku yang jelas-jelas dari tadi duduk dibelakangnya pun tidak!

Eh, tunggu...

Kenapa aku yang jadi kesal begini?

Bukannya kemarin aku yang menerima tantangannya?

Kenapa aku yang merasa aneh kalau dia tidak memperhatikanku?

Padahal kemarin aku sendiri yang bilang kalau aku bisa tanpa dia.

Aduh, aku ini apa-apaan?

Yah, kalau kupikir, aku juga tidak salah seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, aku sangat sangat mencintai alfred. Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa menyayangi orang itu.

Aku tak tau entah sejak kapan aku merasa aneh saat aku menatap mata biru terangnya.

Entah sejak kapan aku merasa canggung kalau dia tersenyum kearahku.

Dan aku juga tak tau kenapa aku menerimanya waktu dia menyatakan perasaannya hari itu kepadaku.

Padahal selama ini aku menganggapnya merepotkan, kekanak-kanakan dan serampangan.

Tapi kenapa malah aku yang jadi seperti ini sekarang?

Dan semua perhatiannya kepadaku itu...

Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku menyukainya, kok.

Hanya saja, aku merasa... yah. Aku tidak mengerti harus menyebutnya apa.

Yang jelas aku merasa aneh kalau dia memperhatikanku seperti itu.

Tapi.. tidak diperhatikan seperti ini olehnya juga rasanya... sakit.

Apalagi melihat dia yang terlihat akrab dengan orang lain.

Melihat dia tidak melihat kearahku sama sekali.

Kenapa dia bisa tahan sepertiitu?

Kenapa malah aku yang seperti ini?

Kenapa aku yang jadi serba salah?

Aduh, aku harus bisa tanpa dia.

Harus.

Memang rasanya aneh, tapi... kalau aku langsung mengajaknya bicara padahal baru satu hari, makhluk kekanak-kanakan itu pasti akan langsung mengejekku.

Lagipula ini... Cuma satu hari, kok.

Bel tanda masuk kelas itu berbunyi, semua murid termasuk aku harus mengakhiri jam istirahatnya dan masuk ke kelas yang membosankan itu lagi.

.

Oke. Sebut aku ini aneh. Aku sudah berusaha meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bisa tanpa dia.

Aku tidak bilang kalau aku bisa tanpa dia. hanya saja, aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku bisa.

Apa yang kubicarakan? Apa kau mengerti maksudku?

Aku mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. Tapi semakin keras aku menolak untuk menatapnya, semakin mataku bergerak kearahnya.

Tindakanku tidak bekerja sesuai apa yang otakku coba untuk memerintahkannya.

Ah, kenapa jadi begini?

Dia disana. 2 meja didepanku. Terus memperhatikan penjelasan dari guru itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. Padahal, biasanya dia suka sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kesini.

Dan kalau dia sudah begitu aku pasti akan langsung buang muka karena malu.

Tapi sekarang, kenapa aku yang malah terus memperhatikannya dari jauh seperti ini sampai sampai aku tidak bisa menyimak apa yang disampaikan guruku yang dari tadi berdiri didepan itu?

Aaah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Selesai jam pelajaran ini nanti aku akan langsung menyerah atas tantangan aneh ini padanya.

Tak peduli dia mengejekku atau menyuruhku memenuhi keinginannya.

Memangnya apa yang mungkin diperintahkan orang yang kapasitas otaknya seperti dia?

.

.

Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan Teman sekelasku, Kiku di koridor sekolah sore ini.

Eh? Kok sepertinya mereka akan pulang sama-sama?

Alfred, kenapa kau bisa tahan tanpa aku, ya? kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti itu?

Ya kau bisa tahan tanpa aku dan malah akrab dengan orang lain.

AAAAH... AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!

"Alfred!" seruku. Kau masih juga tak merespon. Alfred,aku akan membunuhmu.

"Alfred!" seruku sekali lagi. Tetap kau tak menjawab.

"Alfred! kau dengar, kan? Tolong jawab aku! Aku tidak bisa kalau kau diamkan seperti ini terus."

e-eh, kenapa sekelilingku tiba-tiba panas begini?

Alfred menoleh.

"Alfed, kau mau bicara dengan Arthur dulu, ya? Aku tunggu diluar, ya,"ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu, kau mengangguk.

"Hei, kau mau pulang sama Kiku, ya?"tanyaku sambil menatapnya heran.

"Ah, tidak. Cuma ada buku yang mau aku pinjam darinya, makanya aku mau kerumahnya nanti,"katamu.

"Kau cemburu, ya kalau aku sama Kiku? Ahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali. Ada apa? Bukannya kau bilang hari ini kau tak mau aku memperhatikanmu?" Tanyamu setelah Kiku benar-benar pergi.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bicara padaku? Kan hari ini tidak boleh?" Katamu melanjutkan

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, Alfred! kau tau? Rasanya aneh melihatmu akrab dengan natalia, melihatmu mau pulang bareng Kiku. rasanya sakit walaupun aku tau kau tidak ada apa-apa dengan mereka. Rasanya sakit waktu kau tidak memperdulikanku, Ah, ya seperti itulah,"

"Ahahaha,"kau tertawa renyah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?"

"Kau lucu, Iggy. Kemarin kau yang bersikeras akan menerima tantangan ini, kan? Dan kau pula yang jadinya seperti ini."

Alfred, aku benci padamu. Setelah ini, aku akan langsung membunuhmu, sialan.

"Sialan! Kenapa kau seperti itu, sih? Kenapa kau bisa tahan tanpa aku hari ini?"

"E-eh?"

"Kau memang tidak sayang padaku, ya,"aku tidak percaya kalau yang barusan itu aku yang bicara.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Iggy. Kalau aku tidak menyayangimu untuk apa aku selalu meluangkan watuku untukmu, untuk apa semua perhatianku selama ini kepadamu?"

Entah kenapa mataku sekarang terasa , jangan menangis. Jangan menangis.

Aku jadi ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri. Arthur, kau ini apa-apaan.

Seketika, aku bisa merasakan pemuda itu memelukku dan mengelus rambutku.

"Kau tau, Iggy? Bukannya aku memang tahan kalau harus pura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku juga merasa aneh, kau tau? Cuma, aku berniat membuatmu kalah supaya kau tau arti hadirku selama ini. supaya kau tau aku begitu karena aku sayang padamu. Kadang, malah aku berpikir aku ini terlalu sayang padamu. Sampai-sampai kau selalu marah-marah seperti ini pun aku masih mau jadi pacarmu, haha,"ucap Alfred. aku mencubitnya dan melepaskan pelukannya

"Ya, ya. itu terserah kau saja. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku mau sama makhluk yang seperti kau ini," balasku.

"Ahaha. Terserah apa katamu, Iggy. Eh, tapi... kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan tantanganku, kan? Ahaha. Kau kalah,"Katanya lalu tertawa.

Oh Tidak.

Aku kalah, ya?

Kalau aku kalah, nanti dia bisa menyuruhku apa saja?

Ah, pasti perintahnya akan merepotkan!

"Ahaha. Eh, kau harus menuruti perintahku, dong ya?"

"Ah.. ngg... Iya, iya. Cepatlah apa maumu?"

Ya. pasti hal tidak penting yang kekanakan.

"Aku mau—"

Apa? Ya ampun, cepatlah, alfred.

"Aku mau kau bilang kau suka padaku,Iggy"

Eh? Permintaan macam apa itu?

"Alfred, tidak adakah permintaanmu yang lain? Yang tadi itu... agak... aneh,"

Ya ampun. Untung saja waktu kami sedang berbicara seperti ini koridor sekolah ini sudah sepi.

"Kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku yang lain?"

Pasti permintaannya lebih aneh.

"Aku mau... aku mau kau."katanya sambil menyeringai.

Oke,oke. Sekarang semuanya, tubuhku rasanya panas sekali. Barusan itu dia bilang apa, sih?

"Ahaha. Kenapa kau seperti itu? aku tidak akan seperti itu padamu, kok Iggy.. atau kau mau aku seperti itu? Ahaha. Cepatlah Iggy. Laksanakan saja apa yang kubilang tadi, bilang kalau kau suka padaku,"

"Haruskah? Kau sudah tau kalau aku suka padamu, kan?"

Ya ampun. Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya kalaudia sudah tau.

Lagipula... mengatakan itu... aku rasa sangat menjijikkan.

"Ayolah, aku mau mendengarnya. Kau nyaris tidak pernah mengucapkan itu. dulu, waktu aku bilang aku suka padamu kau hanya membalasnya dengan 'ya' hanya itu."

Ah, iya, ya.

Baiklah. Apa boleh buat.

"Mmm.. Oke."

"Ah, Iggy!"

"A-Alfred,Aku... Aku... Aku suka padamu, Aku sayang padamu, Aku mencintaimu, Alfred."

Oh ya ampun. Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat lancar. Ah, waw. Aku hebat. Aku hebat sekali.

"Iggy!"katanya seketika lalu memelukku.

Hangat. Sebenarnya aku senang diperlakukan seperti ini. aku senang bisa berada disisi orang yang bisa menghangatkan hatiku seperti Alfred. hanya dengan menatap matanya saja aku merasa tenang. Dengan melihatnya terseyum saja aku jadi bisa ikut tersenyum. Apalagi kalau dia memelukku seperti ini. kalau bisa, aku tak akan mau melepasnya.

"Aku... juga sayang padamu, Iggy,"Katanya lalu mencium dahiku dan membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

Seperti yang kau bilang Alfred, Kau melakukan ini agar aku tau Arti penting kau untukku, arti hadirmu ke sisiku, arti dari semua perhatian dan kasih sayang yang telah kau berikan.

Aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu ada untukku, aku mengerti...

Bahwa aku, memang untuk kau miliki.

Karena bagian terbaik dari diriku, adalah kau.

-FIN-

A/N

INI APAAN? *bunuh diri*

Ah, oh, hai! Salam kenal, semua~ saya Makoto Mitsuru dan sekarang sedang bermigrasi ke fandom Axis Power Hetalia :D

Dan fic ancur diatas adalah yang pertama saya tulis di fandom ini. AU, Ancur pula -_-

Maafkan saya (_ _ )

Ah, RnR onegai? :)


End file.
